Since the introduction of the Apple iPad in April 2010, the number of computing devices known as computer tablets, or “tablets” has vastly increased. These devices typically consist of a touch screen that fronts a highly sophisticated, versatile, thin, and lightweight computer.
As tablet devices increase in size, they may become in certain computing environments a more versatile alternative to dedicated desktop computers if a universal tablet holder can be made that is able to quickly and firmly hold and release tablets of any size and thickness with a simple and easily accessible mechanism without applying undue pressure on the tablet which may be damaging to the device.
Such a universal tablet holder may further enhance the functionality of tablet devices when mounted on a mobile floor stand enabling bed-ridden, ailing, elderly, as well as young and healthy individuals to enjoy the full range of benefits of their tablet devices while lying in bed or lounging on a chair.
A detailed analysis of a multitude of offerings from several manufacturers of tablets and tablet accessories revealed widespread availability of display or tablet holders that can be mounted on a desktop and a rather more limited availability of display and tablet holders that can be mounted on a floor stand. Most existing desktop stands and floor stands on the market today appear to be custom-tailored to accommodate a particular brand of tablets; typically an earlier or a current version of the Apple iPad. A few tablet holders were found that could accommodate tablets or display panels of varying sizes and thicknesses but none appear to have been designed with a simple and elegant hold and release mechanism that would enable a computer tablet to instantly transform from a tablet device into a traditional style desktop computer or into a highly versatile floor-mounted interactive display stand and back to a hand held computing device with ease and elegance.
For example, the Levo G1 Tablet Platform Kit can secure tablets of varying sizes and thicknesses to a perforated grill sheet/platform by using four adjustable bungees (nylon-based rubber bands) that can lay across each corner of a tablet and secure it to the perforated grill sheet by extending through the holes of the sheet (www.levostore.come). This brand of floor-mounted tablet holder is sold at several popular retailers such as Amazon, Walmart, and Brookstone. While this brand can accommodate tablets of varying sizes and thicknesses, getting a tablet in and out of the bungee cords is somewhat cumbersome. Furthermore, mounting tablets of noticeably different sizes on the same platform (such as an iPad Air instead of and iPad mini) would necessitate the removal and reinsertion of each bungee cord into the perforated platform to accommodate the new tablet's dimensions.
The Symmetry Office iPad Adjustable Stand, the SIIG Headrest Car Mount for iPad, and the Pyle Home PSPAD05 Universal Wall Mount Tablet iPad Holder, all feature retractable and adjustable arms that can accommodate tablets of various sizes and thicknesses, but as their names indicate, they are single purpose tablet holders by design, and do not feature a simple and elegant hold and release mechanism, making them unsuitable for use as interchangeable tablet holders.
While other vendors exist that offer adjustable arms that can “hug” tablets of various sizes and thicknesses, a detailed analysis of current offerings revealed that none of these products provide a simple, easily accessible, and quick hold and release mechanism that enables users to firmly mount and release tablets of various shapes, weights, and sizes with speed and elegance.
Therefore, a need exists for a simple and elegant universal tablet holder that can instantly transform the form and function of most electronic tablet devices to assume the roles of a desktop computer, a mobile and versatile floor-mounted display panel, as well as other useful computational embodiments, with added functionality and ergonomics.